Witches at Ryder's Inn
by mermagic8
Summary: When Sam and Dean Winchester stop rest at the Ryder's Inn, they never were expecting to find people Sam's size. Nor were they expecting them to be a pair of witches that need the hunters' help. Will the Winchesters try to get rid of the world of two witches claiming to be good? Or will they go with the family business of helping those in need? Brothers Apart Contest Entree
1. The Arrival

It was two in the morning when a 1967 black Impala pulled into the Ryder's Inn parking lot. The area was empty except for two other cars, not that the driver of the Impala minded.

It was a quick process of getting a room, the farthest and least used one of the whole motel.

With a natural strut, the man walked back to his car, driving to the room before the turning the roar off the monstrous machine. All while he walked back, he did not notice a pair of blue eyes staring down at him with somber curiosity gleaming in them.

They continued to observe the man as he grabbed a large duffel bag from his car, constantly looking over his shoulder. When a faint breeze passed, they tilted their head, listening to something unheard by the human ear.

When the man disappeared into his room, the observer shrugged their shoulder before disappearing into the darkness of the early morning.

Dean huffed as he made a careful observation in the room before taking precautions; locking the windows, closing the curtains, baring the door, and spreading salt on all entry ways, including the air vent on the ground.

Once that was done, after placing the duffel on a nearby chair, the elder Winchester carefully reached into his chest coat pocket and pulled out a four-inch figure also known as Sam Winchester, his younger brother who he thought he lost many years ago.

Gently setting the younger and smaller Winchester on the pillow of the spare twin bed, Dean placed one of his shirts over him as a blanket.

Once his brother was set, the larger hunter sighed and shrugged off his jacket, draping it over one of the chairs at the mini table in the attempt of a kitchenette, before plopping down on the unoccupied bed.


	2. Meeting the Locals

When Sam woke up the next day, Dean was already up and looking through the local newspaper for a case. After having a quick bite, the smaller Winchester decided to search the room for any signs of other little people.

So imagine Sam's surprise on the first try he actually found a well-used passage hidden underneath his brother's bed.

The path was clear of any dust, the walls had some sort of drawings on them, as if to ensure whoever lived there didn't get lost.

Getting a little excited at the possibility of meeting more people like himself the younger Winchester quickened his steps

He wasn't sure how far he had gone from Dean's room and was debating whether or not to turn back.

However, his thoughts were put to a halt when he faintly heard someone singing.

More curious than ever, Sam began to follow the voice, which he realized was female, who was either brave or dumb enough to make noise like this during the day.

Soon, he was standing before a block of wood fashioned to act as a door.

The voice, clearly female now, was coming from behind the door.

" _Hold me close and hold me fast_

 _The magic spell you cast_

 _This is la vie en rose_

 _When you kiss me heaven sighs_

 _And though I close my eyes_

 _I see la vie en rose_

 _When you press me to your heart_

 _I'm in a world apart_

 _A world where roses bloom_

 _And when you speak, angels sing_

 _from above_

 _Everyday words seem to turn into_

 _Love songs_

 _Give your heart and soul to me_

 _And life will always be la vie en_

 _Rose_

 _And when you speak, angels speak_

 _From above_

 _Everyday words seem to turn into_

 _Love songs_

 _Give your heart and soul to me_

 _And life will aways be la vie en_

 _Rose…"_

The voice was soft where you could hear the longing and sadness within.

Sam stayed where he was, letting the peace fill the air as the effect of the song faded. Once the silence was enough, Sam raised his fist and knocked on the door.

The silence only lasted a few more moments before he could faintly hear feet scrambling from inside before they scurried to the door.

However, whoever was behind didn't open it.

"W-who is it?" asked a timid female voice.

They sounded scared, confused at the intrusion.

"My name's Sam," he introduced himself, "my brother and I just got here. I just wanted to know if there were any others like me here and…"

His voice trailed off, unsure on what to say next, recalling back at Bobby's when the tiny folk found out that Dean was a human.

"When?" asked the voice.

Sam blinked at the question, "Um, just this morning."

Silence once again filled the pathway as he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"This morning?" the voice questioned, "How? I didn't see any one come except…did you two come in that black car?"

"Well," Sam said hesitantly, "yeah."

Almost instantly the 'door' was thrown open to reveal a girl looking to be in her early twenties staring up at him with amazement and curiosity. Sam was a little surprised by the suddenness of the action, staring down into the girls bright blue, sad eyes.

"You actually rode in a car?" she gasped excitedly though her voice was still soft, "What was it like? Where did you hide?"

As she stared up at him, Sam took in her appearance.

Hanging around her neck was a golden chain with a ruby that looked that it was from an earring. Wrapped snuggly around her neck was a black choker with a "中野 " in silver thread. Besides the strange accessories around her neck, she was dressed like any ordinary person his size. The clothes she wore looked to be handmade covering most of her pale skin; she didn't wear a dress like his adopted mother nor Kristy, instead she wore a pair of black pants and a long-sleeved blue shirt. Her boots looked to be made similar to his own.

Sam raised an eyebrow at the necklaces, causing the girl to suddenly lose her excitement.

"O-oh," she said softly, "s-sorry about that."

She looked down and fiddled with the ruby.

"We don't really get people around here." She explained, "Especially ones who've traveled by car."

The woman bit her lip, contemplating something for a bit before she waved him in.

"Please come in." she invited him with a timid smile, "S'not really polite of me to leave you out here like this."

Sam smiled back at her before stepping into her home.

"I'm Crystal by the way." The girl introduced as she closed the door once he was in.

The Winchester smiled and nodded his head at her.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said.


	3. The Local

The first thing Sam noticed when he stepped into the home was the strange symbols carved into the walls. There were a few he recognized from his dad's journal, something on protection from what he recalled. Others seemed Egyptian. The table in the center was a cork with the top of a cardboard jewelry box with what looked like a flat red push-pin used to keep it in place. Next to the table were two wooden alphabet blocks used as chairs with a piece of fabric was placed on the table. Tucked away in the corner looked to be where their food was stored away next to what looked like a tall plastic cup of water. Pressed against the opposite side of the room looked to be an old rag used as a bed.

The light emitting to the room came from those electric tealight candles spread around the room.

"Nice place you have." He commented, looking back at the girl to notice how long her hair really was, it was surprisingly long for a person like them, it nearly reached her knees with her bangs covering her forehead, framing her eyes in just the right way.

"What's with the marks on the wall?" he questioned.

"You'd think I'm strange if I gave you the reasons for them." She said softly as she went to a corner where the water cup was.

Sam couldn't help but smirk at this.

"Try me." He pressed.

At this Crystal finally turned to look back at him, in her hand was a thimble filled with water. Looking at her, even with the flickering light, he could see her cheeks appeared to be blue.

The longer he looked, the more the blue faded from her cheeks. Instantly he racked his brain for any supernatural beings that had her description.

She noticed his sudden wariness and gave him a comforting smile.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She said, raising one hand out in surrender, "I promise."

Before his very eyes, he saw a bright blue light, the same shade as her eyes, wrap around her wrist before fading away.

Skeptically Sam looked at her, keeping his distance.

"What are you exactly?" he asked, placing one hand inside his coat for his knife.

Crystal understood his suspicion, keeping her distance from him as she placed the thimble on the table.

"Well," she started, fiddling with the necklace, "my people call ourselves 'Casters'. We come from a long line of high priests and priestesses from the Greek gods whom give us our abilities."

"Your people however," she continued hesitantly, "you call us 'witches'."


	4. Shocking Information

"Nothing like the ones we've seen here though!" she blurted causing Sam to stop, "Though after time our people kinda began to call ourselves that as well. But we aren't like those dark ones!"

"Oh?" the younger Winchester questioned, raising an eyebrow at her, "You could be lying to save your life. For all I know you just made all that up and really are those witches my dad and brother hunts."

She seemed more fearful at this news as she looked at Sam and took a few steps back from him.

"B-But we're not! Least not the actual definition of them!"

That caused Sam to hesitate allowing for Crystal to quickly continue explaining.

"The way we were given our powers is more of a blessing from the gods! If we abuse it, it could be taken away from us! I swear I am telling the truth!"

Sam raised an eyebrow but stayed where he was.

"How do I know that you are?" he asked.

Crystal's eyes saddened as she looked down.

"I…" she began softly, "I was cursed to tell the truth. For the rest of my life."

Curious now, Sam took another step closer.

"How'd you get cursed?" he asked.

Crystal bit her lip as she shifted uncomfortably.

"My mother." She answered finally, "She…cursed me."

"My family came from a very long line of dark casters. People who were given the power to use dark magic. To allow fear into the world."

Sam looked aghast, "Why would your gods give people powers like that?"

"Because human beings would have been extinguished if they didn't have things to fear." Said a new female voice that had a slight Southern accent.

Sam and Crystal turned to see a woman the same age as Crystal entering the home. The younger Winchester couldn't exactly see her in the faint lighting of the electronic candles was her hair, short, barely reaching her shoulders, and her clothes, a tank top, some shorts, and knee-high boots similar to Crystal's.

What made his blood run cold was when the woman turned around, her eyes glowing in the dark in a sickly bright green color that were narrowed at him.

"And one thing you should fear," the woman practically growled as she reached for a sewing pin needle she had strapped to her hip, "is me."

Before the woman could do anything however, Crystal sprung forward, standing in-between the woman and Sam.

"Jess leave him alone." Crystal said sternly, "He's a guest and if he wanted to hurt me, he would have done it already."

The woman, Jess, scowled as she stepped closer to the light. From there Sam could see that she had deep red hair, and was slightly tanner than Crystal, only by a little bit. And due to the lack of clothing covering her arms and legs, Sam was able to see the scarring on her body. From what he knew, they looked a lot like knife marks, some even looked like they were professionally done.

The shrunken hunter was forced back to the real world when Jess spoke, her eyes noticeably dimmer and less hostile when speaking to Crystal.

"Why shouldn't I?" she demanded.

Crystal took a step towards the woman with a frown on her face.

"Because I promised that no harm would come to him as long as he was in this home." She answered with her head held high.

That caused the redhead's eyes to widen slightly before they gradually began to dim even more before they no longer glowed.

"Oh Ami why did you have to do that?" she sighed in a defeated tone, putting away her pin needle.

The two watched as Jess picked up her back, very similar to Sam's, from the front door entrance and walked around Crystal as she headed towards the table.

She didn't do anything to Sam as she plopped onto the wash rag after placing the bag on one of the block chairs.

The air in the 'room' was still tense, making Sam a bit nervous of the new person.

"Sorry about that." Crystal spoke, causing the hunter to flinch, turning to look back at the timid girl.

"Jess is just very protective of me that's all." She tried to explain, glancing at the woman who was laying down on their bed, staring at their ceiling.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and tried to relax, which was hard to do when the woman who wanted to skewer him was only a few inches away.

"My brother's kinda like that." He said before looking completely back at the blue-eyed woman, "So you were explaining on your mother's curse and dark magic?"

At this, Jess snorted, once again gaining the others attention as she sat up.

"Two types of magic." She stated, "Light and Dark. Both were made, or given by the gods as our elders have told us, to help said gods with the functioning of the world. The whole there cannot be light without darkness bullshit they told us ever since we were kids."

Crystal sighed but held her tongue as she let the woman continue, ignoring Sam if he looked or made an attempt to question her.

"Crystal's family was mostly dark magic users until she was born, being the first white witch the Hunter Coven has ever seen."

"Wait your last name is 'Hunter'?" Sam asked incredulously, turning to Crystal.

The girl shrugged her shoulders, "Guess back then they thought it would help them hide or something. Never asked really."

Jess ignored the side conversation as she continued.

"Since Crystal was a white witch, her mother resented her and decided to put a curse on her to make her tell the truth no matter what."

"However," the redhead bitterly added, "it was also a time when my family was there for a visit and so she ended up cursing me too. Granted it was kinda my fault with how many tall tales I told as excuses on why Crystal wasn't at her lessons or why her clothes were soiled. Maybe she just didn't like how her sister married a light caster and that I was one."

When Sam turned to Crystal again the girl hastily explained.

"Our kind has a system on how clean our magic is. The longer the line of dark casters, the more noble you are. Jess and mine were kinda at the top. They kinda arrange marriages to make sure the blood stays clean."

"Least in our world." Jess quipped.

"Wait your world?" Sam asked, "What do you mean?"

"Our world, meaning we're not from this dimension." Jess answered with an amused smirk.


	5. Even More Shocking News

Crystal nervously placed a tin foil cup full of water on the table in front of Sam who was sitting on one of the block chairs, head buried in his hands.

"So," he said finally, not raising his head, "not only are you two witches, completely different from the ones who make deals with demons to get their powers-"

"Oh gods no!" Jess shivered with disgust, "We have those too but they're ugly little things. Never realize the deals they make. Usually last a year or less when they realize what they did and try to go to church like it would help."

Sam continued, "You two are from a completely different dimension?"

"Yep." Jess answered, popping the 'p' at the end.

"What's it like there?" he asked, raising his head, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Well," Crystal answered this time, "for starters Tinies like us are actually well-known and pretty common."

"Tinies?" Sam questioned.

"It's the name humans call us." The woman explained before continuing, "Though our people are considered as pests a lot of the times."

She sat on the other block and hunched over a bit in sadness.

"Humans consider us more as animals really. Pets if we're lucky."

"Food if we're not." Jess said bitterly.

Sam froze hearing that.

"People…they actually…?" he swallowed harshly.

He looked at Crystal for confirmation, a shiver going down his spine when the girl nodded.

Silence filled the air before his eyes drifted to the choker around her neck and then to the belt around Jess's waist.

"So are you guys pets then?" he asked, motioning towards Crystal's neck.

The woman reached up and touched the fabric, her fingers tracing the symbol with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Not really." She said softly, "We live with a giant-"

" 'cept he's a Japanese demon." Jess interjected, not really paying attention to Sam's reaction of fascination and horror, "Guy tried to eat Crys before we managed a compromise."

Sam stood up and backed away from the girls.

"You made a deal with a demon?!" he exploded, "Why?! What could have been so important to risk your soul?"

"Saving my cousin!" Jess snapped, sitting up to glare at him, her eyes once again glowing dangerously bright.

"And another thing, we didn't trade our souls to anyone! The only person who got hurt was my cousin whose soul was being sucked out at the time!"

Sam looked at Crystal with concern and disbelief as the girl shifted uncomfortably at the attention.

"He spat me out in time." She said softly, "But a bit of my soul stayed with him."

"In exchange for her living, I offered to bring in all the scum Tinies in our town." Jess said, staring Sam down.

"You basically sacrificed other's lives to a demon." He glared at her with disappointment.

Jess let out a bark of a laugh.

"You honestly believed that there wouldn't be bad people in our community?" she asked, not letting him talk, "Even if we are the lowest of the food chain there are still bad people out there. Rapists, pedophiles, murderers, the list goes on buddy."

"Sam, you have to understand," Crystal tried to reason, "we never brought an innocent life to an end. Jess and I have always made sure that the people we give to Kaidan are guilty of something serious."

"We have given them chances. But they…they just continue with their actions."

Tears fell down her cheeks.

"Believe me I hate ending someone' life…."

"Then why stay?" Sam asked, "Why stay with him?"

"Two reasons." Jess stated, "One we gave our word that we would uphold our end of the deal. Our people are bound by their word. A promise made, an oath take, we take them to the grave."

"And the other?" he said, wondering why someone would be willing to make a deal with a demon.

"He has part of my soul." Crystal answered softly, "When he…. when he was taking my…my soul…Jess managed to persuade him to let me go and it was in the middle of the process. And well…part of my soul stayed…and wasn't disintegrated."

Sam was silent as he processed what he was just told.

"So…he has a fragment of your soul? Because Jess interrupted the process?" he asked slowly.

Crystal remained quiet as she nodded her head.

"Does it hurt?" the Winchester asked, eyes worried for the girl now.

"No," she whispered, clenching a fist over her heart, "I just feel like something's missing…that I sometimes can't control my emotions."

"The plus side from that was that Kaidan finally was able to experience emotions." Jess added, "Which resulted in him falling for her, him also spending countless days trying to win her over-"

"You should have seen the stuff he did for her." Jess interrupted herself, "The kids in our community love him, he plays with them while the parents are away, took all of us to a Pro-Tiny-Rights town that was having a festival, bought us a house with proper electricity and plumbing-"

"He did a lot of good things for us and our community and later I returned his feelings." Crystal huffed, tired of her cousin's talk.

Sam was a bit confused at what just happened, more than a little lost in all the rambling that Jess had just said mixed with what Crystal said.

The redhead snorted and rolled her eyes at his bewildered expression.

"Crys is dating an Oni." She stated slowly, "She's dating a Japanese demon."


	6. Caster 101

Sam wasn't sure what to feel on all this surge of information.

Before he was cursed, his dad always taught him and Dean that all witches were bad and got their powers by making deals with demons. Yet here were two girls who claimed that not only were their powers given by gods but they were given them the moment they're born?

"Are you sure that the gods your people got their abilities from weren't demons?" he asked, thinking it could be a possibility that maybe their people were tricked into making deals with demons claiming to be gods.

Crystal shook her head.

"Our people today are ancestors of high priests and priestesses for Greek gods." She informed, "The magic given to us, light or dark, is always pure. Honestly, not many people still practice the same way our ancestors did."

"I think they got full of themselves and started believing that they didn't need the gods anymore," Jess quipped, laying back down on their bed, "none of the idiots noticed when they started having that mindset, their magic became weaker."

"Which kinda makes sense," Crystal softly spoke, nodding her head, gaining Sam's attention once more.

"Why would that make much of a difference though?" he asked, "if they really were gods then why would halting that belief have an effect on them? And wouldn't they notice it? What do you prefer to call yourselves really?"

Jess sighed as she turned her head to look at him, too lazy to sit up.

"The decrease is unnoticed to an untrained eye," she answered, "they're still fairly powerful casters since they've had years of training and studying to back them up."

"And honestly, the term 'caster' is hardly ever used now. Even the our elders started using the name 'witch' or 'warlocks' now. Tartarus, when our magic takes control, our whole attire shifts to something like the stereotypical outfit for a witch!"

Crystal was relieved to see her cousin actually have a conversation with their guest and not want to turn him into a shish-kabob. As her cousin explained the concept of their magic, the quiet girl began to sew some clothes, something she was doing before Sam came in.

"As for your other questions," she heard Jess continue, "since our original powers were granted to high priests and priestesses, their spells, as they're more likely called by our people today, were more so prayers to their patron gods."

"Patron gods?" Sam asked, confused and intrigued.

Crystal nodded her head, not taking her eyes off of her work.

"Patron gods," the raven-haired girl answered Sam's eyes on her, "When you think back on ancient Greece, they had multiple gods right?"

From the corner of her eye, she could see the man nod his head.

"Each god most likely had their own temple and high priest. The gods didn't share a temple from what I can remember, so each one kinda had their own palace of worship."

"So," she continued as she skillfully sewed the fabric together, "since our ancestors were priests, they did their spells as prayers to whatever god gave them their powers."

"Not all magic is the exact same," Jess spoke up, "whoever their patron god is, is how their magic work. Even if you're a light or dark caster."

"So who are your patron gods then?" Sam asked, looking between the two, "And why are you telling me all this?"

"Ask Crys for the second one," Jess spoke, waving her hand towards her cousin, "As for the first one, we have multiple gods since we decided to use pray. The only one I'm telling you is Hecate. She was the main goddess a lot of casters prayed to. Crys and I still pray to her as thanks for the gift she has given to us and our kind."

Silently, Sam looked at Crystal who was still sewing. When nobody said anything after a few moments, she sighed and reluctantly put down her material before she turned her bright blue eyes to Sam.

"We're telling you this because of a few things really." She said softly, "For one, it's been a long time since we've actually spoke to someone that's not each other. And the other…."

She seemed a bit hesitant and slightly embarrassed as her cheeks turned a light shade of blue, as if she were blushing.

"Something in me says that we can trust you." She finally said, refusing to look at him, "I don't know why, but that feeling is hardly ever wrong."

Sheepishly, she scratched the back of her head, her eyes everywhere except on the two people in the room with her.

Nervously, she peered back at Sam.

"U-um what about you?" she asked, "We've told you almost everything about our history. What brought you and your brother to come to the Ryder's Inn? And how'd you manage to hitch a ride in a car?"

It was Sam's turn to be nervous as now both girls' eyes were on him, one shining with curiosity and the other suspicion.

"My brother and I travel a lot." He answered, hesitant on telling them his brother was human.

'But they lived with a demon,' he thought, 'so maybe telling them about Dean shouldn't be too had really.'

"Oui!"

Sam was snapped out of his train of thought by Jess's voice only to meet the girl's glare.

"You always like this?" she asked him, annoyed with his silence.

"Jess," Her cousin scolded, "Let him be."

The young Winchester looked at the two.

"How do you guys feel on hunters? Like actual hunters." He asked.

That got their attention, looking at him with blank stares.

"Well," Crystal said hesitantly, "me personally I'm sorta neutral on the idea as long as no innocents are involved."

Jess snorted, "Same here on that matter."

As the redhead lounged on the bed, she crossed her arms and rested her head on them, her gaze never faltering as stared at him.

"I take it both you and your brother are hunters?" she asked, "And both of you most likely have some sort of compromise with the human whose car drove you."

Sam chuckled nervously as it was his turn to look away from the two.

"Where do I begin?" he breathed, surprised that Crystal heard him.

"Where else? The beginning." The quiet witch said.


	7. Lets Meet the Tourists

So Sam told them from the very start. How he and his brother were hunters, and that his brother was the human who drove the car. How his dad was what got them started. How when he was still a kid, a witch put a curse on him while their dad was out on a hunt. How his family thought he was dead and tried to catch the witch for revenge.

The girls didn't say anything as Sam described what his life was like adjusting to the sudden change before suddenly finding his brother again many years later.

Sam waited in silence, more than a little uneasy with the news he gave them, until something struck him; he'd never asked how they got there.

"How did you guys come to this dimension?" he asked them, "I mean, from what you told me, it sounds like your lives were pretty good there."

At that, Crystal winced and started fiddling with the ruby around her neck.

"That's actually my fault." She admitted.

"Kaidan has a few spell books and being the one for some reading material, I was able to drag one off the shelf." She explained, "I found one spell called 'world-hopping' but it didn't have a description on what or where it meant."

The girl sighed as she leaned forward and rested her head in her palm.

"I never fully realized that I mumbled when I read." She sighed, "Jess just came back from a scavenge and heard me mumbling the spell. She tried to stop me but by the time she reached me, I was already done."

The room seemed to grow colder, so much that Sam could see his breath, causing Jess to sit up.

"Ami don't let it get to you." Jess said gently, quickly walking to Crystal's side and taking her hand.

Sam stayed quiet as he shivered, at least grateful that it was gradually getting warmer.

"Sorry Sam." Crystal apologized, "Like I said, I can't really control my emotions and my magic is linked to my emotions."

Jess sighed as she stood up, her hand resting on Crystal's shoulder.

"Maybe you should head back Sam." She huffed.

Sam blinked at this, confused.

"You have been here a while Sam." Crystal agreed, "I'm sure your brother's worried by now at what's taking so long. Jess would've if it were me."

The man looked around, nothing in the home showed any sign of what time of day it was. Their conversation couldn't have gone that, long could it?

Movement from the girls caused Sam Winchester to look up and see Jess walking to the washcloth, reaching on the opposite side where Sam could not see, and produced another bag hand-sewn to look like a backpack.

"What's going on?" he asked as Jess handed the backpack to Crystal.

"What's it look like?" Jess retorted, raising an eyebrow at the man, "We're going with you to meet your brother."

Both Crystal and Sam appeared alarmed with this news.

"What?" both of them asked.

Jess rolled her eyes at the two.

"Think about it," she started, "you guys handle with so much more supernatural than either Crys or I have seen in this world. What if you guys some sort of clue to at least help us find a way back."

Hearing this, Crystal seemed to consider the suggestion, even if they might meet a hunter. A human hunter at that.

"Sam?" she looked at the man uneasily, "It's your call. D-do you think you and your brother could help us find a way home?"

He looked back and forth between the two.

"What about the spell you used?" he asked, "Don't you guys have the book?"

Crystal shook her head sadly.

"For starters, it was left behind in our world when the spell was cast." She told him, "And secondly it wasn't our size. It was Kaidan's. If it did tag along, it didn't land where we did."

Jess sighed as she ran a hand through her curls.

"Honestly I hope that it stayed in Kaidan's loft." Jess admitted as she leads the others out of their home, making sure that the door was sealed shut to keep dust and bugs out of their residence.

"I mean," she continued, "if it did follow us, someone could easily get their hands on those spells. It doesn't matter if the person is human or some demon-dealing-witch, knowing Kaidan, those spells were most likely VERY powerful."

Sam had to agree with Jess's reasoning, if a demon or a witch were to get ahold of power like that, who knows what kind of stuff they could do.

"What did you find in that book anyway?" he asked Crystal, staring at the girl curiously.

She shrugged, "Increasing one's wealth, cursing one's enemy on different levels; one even went as far as making sure they had a life-time of bad luck."

"Still," she continued, tilting her head to look at Sam, "with all the studying I've done with Kaidan's books and before meeting him, I've never heard of an irreversible shrinking spell."

"Must have been some demon to let her be that powerful that's connected to your soul." Jess said, averting her eyes to hide the concern she admittingly had for the hunter.

"I mean, Kaidan can shrink his victims," Crystal admitted surprising Sam, "but he eats them right after. Even he doesn't fully know if the spell is permanent or it'll end after some time."

Jess looked at her cousin, her brows furrowed at a thought.

"But he shrank the shop owner though." She stated, "And he's still our size."

"I kinda forgot about him." Crystal admitted, "Last time I saw him he seemed more relaxed than when he was a giant. Even saw him courting Miss Angie."

"The woman that lives in that garden?" Jess asked, intrigued, "Really? I was starting to worry if she would find a man in time."

"Wait back up a moment," Sam interrupted, "you're telling me that your boyfriend," he pointed at Crystal, "shrinks humans?"

The girls had momentarily forgotten that they were with Sam and looked a bit embarrassed with how they were gossiping.

"Well yeah." Jess said, "He doesn't do it often, says it takes quite a bit of energy to do those kinda spells."  
"We made him promise to only shrink those who have wronged the innocent." Crystal tried to reason, "It's the same as the deal Jess made with him on the deal Jess made with him on the matter of Tinies she's brought to him."

Even as she tried to explain, Sam could see how the matter was disapproved of by her. He sighed, brushing his hair away from his face. It was hard for him to accept that these two girls were willingly giving a demon humans as sacrifices. Yet from Crystal's reaction, she was more so the forgiving side and very reluctant on the matter of human sacrifice.

Still, Sam wasn't sure how he completely felt on the matter. Nor was he sure how his brother would react to all this news.


	8. Introductions and Doubts

Dean felt his worry deplete the moment he saw Sam back in the room. He had been gone for a while, a lot longer than it normally would have taken him, and all the while worrying on the possibilities that could happen to his little brother without him there.

However, his thoughts and worries were stopped when he heard voices in his room.

His whole body became tense before his eyes darted to the nightstand where he heard the faint sounds of scrambling.

Keeping an eye on the floor, Dean carefully walked over to the stand.

"I'm not sure about being this close to a hunter." A soft voice was heard speaking.

Dean could hear a different voice scoff.

"I thought you trusted Sam?"

"I-I do!" the other voice hastily answered, "I-it's his brother I'm worried about really."

"Don't worry Ami, I'll keep you safe."

Dean's eyes stayed on the bedside table where the alarm clock was, standing at the edge of the beds. Though the voices were an obvious hint that Sam had found people like him, he was surprised to see that they came with him.

When he finally saw Sam climb onto the bedside table, his eyes widened at the sight of two other little people followed him soon after.

From Dean's perspective, they looked too small compared to his brother barely reaching up to his chest. Though from what Dean remembered, Sam was taller than most people his size.

Carefully he knelt on the ground, looming over them less so than before, the bed-side table reaching his chest.

Now closer to the trio, Dean could see how both were girls, possibly around the same age as Sam. They dressed like complete opposites; one had short red hair that went to her shoulders wearing clothes that showed the most skin he has ever seen a small person allow.

The other practically had almost all her skin covered besides her neck, head, and hands. Her hair was black which went to the back of her knees.

Even with the distance between him and the three, he could see the blue in her eyes which were staring at him anxiously.

"Dean this is Crystal and Jess." Sam said awkwardly, "Guys this is Dean…my brother."

Dean gave them a charming smile, "Nice to meet you ladies."

"H-hi." Said the black-haired girl, hiding behind the red haired one.

That one just glared at him.

"Don't recall you ever mentioning that your brother's a human." The redhead seemed to grumble.

The silence in the air was tense before the black haired one spoke up.

"A-actually Jess he kinda hinted towards it." She said timidly, her voice barely loud enough for Dean to hear.

"Huh." The redhaired one, Jess, Dean could assume now, stared at him with a frown on her face.

Silence once again filled the room as she looked at Dean, the other girl, Crystal, keeping quiet.

"So you're hunters," she finally said, "good to know. Well, my name is Jess, this is Crystal, and we're naturally-born witches from another dimension where my cousin is mates with a Japanese demon because he has part of her soul. I personally give her demon mate other people our height who are well-known rapists and murderer's souls to make sure he's satisfied with the amount of souls he consumes."

Crystal stood wide eyed behind Jess, worried on the matter on what would happen.

It took Dean a moment before he registered with what she said.

Crystal saw his eyes harden and narrow at the two girls.

Jess saw his hand coming at them, letting her instincts take action; she snatched the push pin hanging on her waist, slashing at the massive hand came towards them.

"Back the fuck off _Jaeger_!" she hissed, sparks flying off her person, standing in front of Sam and Crystal defensively.

"You're a witch," Dean growled, "There's no way in Hell that you're staying close to my brother!"

"Dean!" Sam yelled, glaring at his brother, "They're not going to hurt me! They didn't make a deal with a demon to get their powers!"

"And you believe them?" Dean asked in disbelief, "They could've put a spell on you the moment they saw you!"

"W-we can't lie!" Crystal tried to reason.

"Bullshit!" the larger hunter snapped, causing the girl to flinch back, "Even if some part of what you said was true, you gave human lives to a demon!"

 **A/N if any of this sounds or looks weird, I was kinda drunk when i wrote it so please bare with me here. Also, please comment, it would mean a lot to mean to hear feedback on this .**


	9. The Truth Revealed

"People are corrupt Dean." Jess said gently, "It is very rare for someone to have a pure soul now-a-days. Least in our world. We hardly ever mention what humans should be made to disappear."

The red head wrapped her arms around herself.

"Honestly the only times we've ever seen Kaidan ever shrink someone was when some hired goon broke into his loft and took Crystal, Xian, and I."

The woman looked down, ashamed of herself for allowing that to happen.

"Why didn't you just use your powers to get rid of them?" Dean asked harshly.

Jess snapped her head up and glared at him, scowling.

Ignoring the look of disapproval Sam was giving him, Dean went on.

"I mean if you're so powerful then how'd you get snatched?"

"Take a look at us asshole!" Jess hissed, sparks flying off of her person, "Even if we had a mini fucking flamethrower we'd be no match against a fucking human! If anything, a human seeing what we could do would have them want us even more!"

"He got all of us." She continued, glaring down at the human with no fear, "Shoved us in a metal box. No light whatsoever was allowed in. Crystal was having a near panic attack at what was happening."

"We could hear those those roaches," she spat out the words in disgust and anger, not noticing the look of concern her cousin was giving her, "they were talking about what to do with us."

She was barely able to contain her anger, the only thing that kept her from burning the whole room was the thought that her cousin was in the same room.

"They were going to sell us to some place in the Citadel." Crystal interjected, trying to get her cousin to calm down as she forced Jess to stay at her side.

"The Citadel…it's notorious for people like us. It's…almost like Hell, as the Christian ones would describe, for us Tinies. If you're sent there by a human, you're most likely not going to come out, least not scarred." Her voice shook as she described her world's modified Hell.

Sam seemed curious on this city.

"What's so bad about this place?" he couldn't help but ask.

Crystal stared at her feet, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"The Citadel is the largest, most well-known city in our world for the selling of Tinies." She spoke softly, refusing to look at either men.

Jess quickly took over, seeing how much the topic of the city terrified her cousin.

"It's where humans go buy Tinies for more as accessories. Kinda like a chihuahua in a purse; except they look for the most aesthetically pleasing Tiny they can find." She spoke carefully, glancing at Crystal with concern every once and a while, "Sometimes not exactly what they want."

Jess bit her lip before continuing, "They breed Tinies with other Tinies so they get what they want."

Jess raised an eyebrow at the human before she stepped in front of her cousin.

"I was born in Athens and lost my father to a middle eater migrant at the age of thirteen." She spoke, a bright green light began to illuminate around her neck.

Sam could see the more she spoke, the brighter the light glowed along with how Jess seemed to be wincing in pain.

"My mother and I hitchhiked across Greece until we entered Turkey, where we were arrested at the border and detained for weeks." Her words were slowly becoming choked in pain, "I lost my memory and woke up in the Mediterranean ocea-"

"Jess you can stop now!" Crystal begged, grabbing her arm in hopes of getting her to stop, still Jess kept going, glaring at Dean, the pain both seen and heard in Jess's voice.

"We get it you can stop." Sam strode up to them and grabbing both her shoulders, turning her to face him.

She kept glaring at Dean, shifting her head to stare at him right in his eye.

"-have about three years of amnesia because I woke up in New York with a part time retail job and a roommate I hate." She managed to choke out.

Had Sam not been holding her, she would have been curled up on the ground in pain. No matter how much pain she would be in though, she would still glare down the human hunter that towered over them.

Jess felt cold hands cup her face and her eyes were immediately staring into bright blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Jess," Crystal spoke softly, "they get it. Just stop. Please."

That was all it took for the red headed woman to let go.

She told the truth.

"I was born near New Orleans, my mother and father were killed by a psychopath scientist who was curious on how magic from our people worked." She gasped, the green light around her neck fading until it was nothing, leaving her panting for breath.

Slowly Sam kneeled to let Jess sit down.

Once she regained her breath, she placed her hands over Crystal's, gently taking them away from her face.

"I had to prove a point Crys." She said gently, wiping away the tears that were falling down her cousin's face.

Green eyes went to stare directly into green eyes that were much larger than hers.

"Do not doubt my word." She said in a stern voice.

"Am I understood?" she demanded.


	10. A Case

A day had passed since Dean had met the two, Jess and Crystal staying in their home with the occasional visits from Sam who apologized the first visit back he had.

With Crystal's persuasive words, the two cousins went back to the room a couple days later to see Dean sitting at the table reading a newspaper while Sam seemed to be working on the laptop as the TV was on playing the news.

The smell of takeout Chinese food hit Crystal's nose hard and made her stomach growl.

Neither girl could remember the last time they had a hot meal since they were thrown into that world.

"Hey Sammy, hey _Jaeger_!" Jess called out to the men after both girls climbed onto the bed side table.

Crystal stiffened when she turned her head and saw Dean looking at them, not noticing his sheepish grimace.

Instantly she flinched and hid behind the redhead, occasionally peeking out from behind the woman. When she hid, she failed to see the older and larger Winchester wince and hold a guilty expression.

Hearing Jess's voice, Sam turned and smiled slightly at the two.

"Glad to see you two out and about." He commented with a grin.

Jess shrugged her shoulders, "Was bored so went out and I don't want Crys to cower in fear."

The girl behind her was flushed with embarrassment by her cousin, lightly smacking the woman's arm.

Before the girl could say anything though, something on the TV caught her attention.

The news was showing on how a new cult seemed to have arrived claiming that their leader is the Norse god Loki. The news channel then showed footage of a young man with long red hair and a mischievous grin as he shook the hands of his apparent followers. Behind him was a banner of some sorts of a fox standing on its hindlegs holding up a red flag.

"That's interesting." Crystal spoke out loud, not even realizing that both hunters and her cousin were watching the news report as well.

"What is Ami?" Jess asked, giving Crystal her attention.

"The fox," the black-haired girl explained loudly for the Winchesters to hear, "I've seen that picture before. Except the fox is different."

She glanced quickly over to Dean when they felt, and heard, him push back from the table, now giving the small girl his complete attention.

"How do you know that image?" he asked, nodding his head towards the TV which now was showing some strange segment on mushrooms.

Crystal shrugged her shoulders before reaching and fiddling with her backpack straps.

"That's Reynard the Fox." She said, looking at her feet, "some old fairytale told since the middle ages from what I remember.

Don't really remember much on the story, I believe it was basically on how Reynard continuously kept tricking people."

"I like to read," she lamely tried to reason, "it was one of the few stories my first boyfriend had that I didn't really like."

"What happened to him?" Dean asked, still not fully trusting the girls.

Crystal felt her mood plummet deeper at the question, not noticing how Jess was glaring daggers at the hunter.

"He died." She answered.

"His best friend Gabe killed him because he was preventing Gabe from selling us to a pet shop." Jess answered harshly, staring at Dean, silently daring him to question her.

Thankfully after the first time of showing what their curse did, Dean backed off.

Wanting to break the tension that was beginning to form in the room, Sam quickly spoke up.

"You said that something was wrong with the fox," he reminded, walking close to the edge of the table to look over at the girls.

Crystal blinked, lifting her head to stare at Sam.

"U-um yeah," she said finally, "the fox in the drawing I've seen before was the standard red fox. That one looks like a kitsune; you know, the Japanese fox demon."

Now that his brother was off the laptop, Dean brought the device closer and started typing things down.

"Huh," the elder Winchester hummed, "our little cult is in Sheridan County, Montana.

"No signs of kitsune attacks from what I can see."

Dean leaned forward on an article that caught his attention.

"Apparently though a lot of people have suddenly been put into Wolf Point Hospital where patients have been checked-in claiming to have sudden loss of energy. Some have actually gotten close to dying."

"So what does that mean?" Jess asked, sitting down with the pin needle resting on her legs.

"It means," Dean said, standing up slowly before going towards his duffle bag, "that there's a possible case."

"Can we come?" Crystal blurted, surprising everyone with the question.

Just from the short time knowing her, the brothers were surprised that the scared one of the two wanted to come along, outside the safety of their home, with a human hunter.

"Why?" Dean asked suspiciously.

Crystal's cheeks turned a faint shade of blue, something that was explained to them saying that due to her ice magic, the action was simply her way of blushing.

"I wanna help." She said bravely, looking up at the human, "Plus what if it's something you don't know? Jess and I know a good chunk of supernatural creatures, we can help."

The redhaired girl didn't protest in the offer, and though she was surprised with how straightforward Crystal was being, she found no harm in helping the two out. Especially if it meant keeping Crystal's mind on something other than her missing her mate.

"Besides, we do know some runes that could help out." Jess finally quipped in hopes of persuading the hunter, "We won't be in the way."

"Their work is interesting." Sam added, recalling the symbols drawn on the walls of the girls' home, "If anything they could just stay in the room."

Both girls held their tongue at that, fully knowing that both would loudly protest if they were to be put in such case.

Dean stood in the middle of the room thinking it over.

On one hand, they would have two witches with them which Dean didn't fully trust despite the information given to him and his brother. However, from what he was told by Sam, the girls did have a fairly impressive knowledge on wards and protection runes.

After a while, Dean finally sighed.

"Alright," he sighed, "you can come. Grab what you need. We'll be leaving in an hour."

Jess smirked when she caught sight of how happy Crystal was on the idea of helping people. It wasn't like what they did back home, but it was something. If anything, they might find a clue on how to get back to their world.

And it helped how Crystal would finally get to ride in a car for the first time too.


	11. Handling

The girls were packed and ready in less time than Dean expected, leaving them with twenty minutes to spare. While they waited, the two joined Sam on the table, climbing up there with their own lines. Crystal used a standard fishing hook while Jess's was a paperclip expertly shaped to mimic a fish hook as well. Both girls got the table with amazing speed that one could only assume that they did it with magic.

By then it finally dawned on Crystal that they would have to let Dean pick them up to go to this town, which Sam told her was almost a day's worth drive from where they were at.

She was still fidgeting when Dean was done and standing in front of them.

"It's nothing to worry about." Sam tried to assure her, "Dean's careful with me and others like us."

To prove his point, he stepped onto his brother's hand before offering his own to the girls, smiling encouragingly at them.

The two cousins stared warily at the hand, still uneasy despite Sam's assurances.

After a while, Crystal sighed before she placed her hand in his, letting him notice how the girl's skin was ice cold and how part of her hand was covered in a cloth.

The shrunken hunter helped the woman keep her balance as she stepped onto his brother's palm, which thankfully didn't take long considering how she did live with a human-sized demon for a while.

Jess followed mere seconds after, not needing any assistance whatsoever, yet kept her stoic expression, as she climbed onto the living platform.

When Dean moved his hand, Jess instantly knelt while Crystal held onto Sam's arm. The shrunken hunter withheld the urge to flinch when her cold hands managed to seep into his jacket, looking down at the girl curiously.

"You know your brother's a lot more considerate with handling us than Kaidan is." Jess lightly complimented.

Sam looked over at her, "What makes you say that?"

The redhead shrugged her shoulders as she tilted her head to look up at Sam.

"Kaidan doesn't really ask." She answered, "Most of the time he just picks us up."

"He can be considerate you know." Crystal tried to defend, though even she had to agree with her cousin on her mate's actions.

Dean tried to ignore the fact that he was holding people who were witches in the same hand as his brother. His brother who decided to believe that the girls meant no harm to either brother even though a witch was the very reason why he was stuck like that for many years.

His chat with Bobby yesterday did smooth some things over. Apparently, there were such things as 'natural-born' witches, which the elder Winchester never heard of. Then again, he never encountered people like the girls either.

Keeping his eyes on the girls in his hand, he brought them to his pocket, using his free hand to prop the fabric open for the miniature trio.

The girls were then surprised to encounter how gentle Dean was with placing them in the pocket.

"Alright he is more considerate than Kaidan with handling us." Crystal admitted in defeat.

Jess smirked at her cousin before following Sam's lead in climbing off of the hunter's hand, offering her cousin some help once she was situated.

Once the timid girl was situated in the pocket, Sam punched his brother's finger to let him know that they were ready.

After feeling Sam's punch, Dean pulled away his hand before grabbing his bag from the bed. The sudden swaying of the pocket caused the girls to hush and for Crystal to lose her balance, having not noticed how both the shrunken hunter and her cousin had sat down.

"Shut up." Crystal grumbled at her cousin's soft snickering before getting situated, her back pressed against Dean's chest.

There she was finally able to realize that they could easily hear the thumping of his heart. Almost instantly her breathing softened as she closed her eyes

Sam looked over at the girl with a curious gaze, actually surprised that she was relaxed where they were. Jess however seemed on edge, her body tense as if waiting for something to happen. To state the obvious; the two were complete opposites.

 _Hi mermagic8 here, I am so so sorry for the delay in writing, not wanting to give excuses, I just lost the muse for this for a while. It took a few times of rereading my notes on Supernatural and the creature along with Dean's playlist going on in my head for me to get writing again. I promise more will be coming soon! Also, on my profile, somewhere near the top I believe, I made a poll that had the readers decide what should happen to Crystal and Jess at the end of this story. Please take the time and vote your opinion!_


	12. First Car Ride

It didn't take long for Dean to walk over to his car, keeping a trained eye for any possible danger. Thankfully the motel was an hour's drive away from the nearest town which meant that there was no one in sight.

Once they were in the semi-safety of the Impala and Dean did another look around for anyone looking, the hunter reached into his pocket.

"I'm stayin' here." Jess told Sam and Crystal when they looked at her expectantly.

Sam raised an eyebrow at this exclamation. Jess was the one he least expected to willingly stay in a human's pocket.

When he looked at Crystal, the woman simply shrugged her shoulders.

"She likes sleeping in them." Was her source of excuse.

"That and I'm not that excited to see the inside of a machine." Jess quipped, smirking at her cousin.

The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes as Sam finally accepted the red head's choice, punching Dean's finger to let him know that they were ready.

Dean raised an eyebrow when he saw, and felt, that Jess wasn't coming with them.

"She used to like sleeping in Kaidan's pockets back in our world and I guess she's taking advantage of it." Crystal tried to explain, nervously glancing at him before looking back to her feet while fiddling with the strap of her backpack.

"As long as Thumbalina doesn't hex me we're good." He said.

Crystal smirked at the name as Sam helped her onto his brother's shoulder. There she was able to keep perfect balance on the clothed body part before carefully sitting down next to Sam but also the farthest away from Dean's neck.

Her attention was instantly snapped towards the front when Dean turned the engine on the Impala.

The roar of the car caused her to flinch and her eyes to widen at the power the car had.

"Holy shit." She breathed, gaining Sam (and also a bit of Dean's) attention.

"You alright there shrimp?" the elder Winchester asked, his voice rumbling over the noise of the engine.

Sam was actually surprised to see Crystal grinning at him when she turned to face them.

"This is awesome!" she chirped, her eyes gleaming in excitement, "I heard the car the other night but I never thought it'd be THIS loud!"

From within the pocket, Jess chuckled, amused as she listened to her cousin just gawk at the car.

"Don't they have cars in your world?" Dean asked as he began to drive.

"We do," Crystal answered, her eyes wide in awe at how the interior of the car was silent except for their voices and the engine of the car, "Kaidan doesn't have one though. Says he prefers walking to places instead of depending on some machine."

"He's a hypocrite!" Jess called from the pocket, "If he liked walking so much then he wouldn't mind walking to those twos."

Crystal rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"The walk would've taken three days and we would've missed the festivals." She huffed.

That intrigued the brothers.

"What festivals?" Sam asked, a bit amazed by Crystal's behavior, it was like a switch was flipped the moment the engine turned on.

"They're just outdoor dance parties mixed in with a farmer's market with a twist of a theme added to it." She tried to explain.

"We've only gone to two or three of them and they were all in Pro-Tiny towns."

Dean snorted as he pulled into the highway.

"Can't believe they call you 'Tinies'."

"You should hear what others have called us," Jess quipped from her spot, "from 'Borrowers' to 'smols' spelled s-m-o-l-s, to even our sizes."

"I like Tinies." Crystal pouted slightly only to hear Jess bark out a laugh.

"That's cause Kaidan calls you that." She chuckled, "Face it, your boy isn't creative."

"He is when he's cooking those dishes you like." Crystal snapped.

"….touché Cher touché." Was all Jess said.

Sam smirked at the side argument between the two girls. It was different yet similar to what he and Dean did. Oddly enough, it was somewhat refreshing to hear others bicker over pointless things. Hopefully the car ride won't be too hectic.


	13. Getting to Know One Another

It was late in the afternoon when the group left the motel and now the sun had long since set.

Somehow the black-haired witch seemed to get on the larger hunter's good side after her asking countless questions on how the Impala worked and the functions of each part. Sam could practically see his brother's head getting larger when Crystal complimented the condition of the car and when he told her how he could rebuild Baby with his own two hands.

Possibly it was the fact that they knew that the girls had to tell the truth, but Crystal had this sort of energy around her that was purely honest whenever she spoke.

Even if it were the simplest compliment, they could tell she genuinely meant it.

'Maybe that's why the demon fell for her.' Sam had thought as he watched the girl carefully eat part of a french fry.

Dean had stopped by a drive-thru on the way, and when the two were hidden from sight, ordered himself his usual cheeseburger and a salad for Sam. Once they got the food, Dean had pulled over to an isolated spot, away from possible prying eyes, and set the trio down.

"So how did you meet that demon anyway?" Dean asked as they all sat and ate their food.

Jess had taken a fonding towards the fresh food like Sam, who happily shared his salad with the redhead while Crystal joyously munched on the first hot food she's had since entering the dimension.

Upon hearing his question, Crystal swallowed the bit in her mouth before answering.

"It kinda started when we were helping our friend Xian get some materials she needed from the store we lived in." she started, "Before we met Kaidan, Jess and I lived in a small market. It was good for us. We took from the sales rack along with loose vegetables and strips of meat from the freezer."

"Crystal was the only one who could walk in there and live." Jess boasted with a broad grin, "Her body can handle being dumped in the North Pole if she wanted to!"

Crystal rolled her eyes at her cousin's outburst but held a fond smile all the same.

"Anyway," she continued, "our friend Xian is sorta like a moth fairy. We're not entirely sure what she is but we didn't want to be rude and ask her. Thing is she didn't have her wings yet. Apparently for her kind, there's two ways to get your wings; the natural way, which has them gradually over time grown, or the rapid approach, which included making a brew of some sorts which speeds up the process.

Xian is older than us by a few years and she was a bit behind with her wing growth." She continued, "So she asked us one day if we could help her gather the necessary ingredients for the brew. Since she's helped us out countless times and was our closest friend, we agreed."

"The downside of that though was that the ingredients were in an area we called 'The Shelves' where the store manager held captured Tinies like us up for sale."

Dean felt his blood boil at the thought of someone openly selling human lives for other's enjoyments. The thought made him glance at his brother, knowing how he was in that sort of situation before.

"We tried to help them before," Jess's voice brought them back to present, "but they were drugged beyond belief. Their eyes…they were just…blank."

The redhead shivered as she recalled the vacant stares she saw the first time they tried to free everyone.

"It was like they had given up home." She murmured.

Silence filled the car as the girls went back to their original home.

"So you went to get the stuff?" Dean asked, breaking their trance.

Crystal shook her head in hopes of ridding the memories.

"R-right," she said, "we got the The Shelves but we weren't expecting the Manager to be working late."

Crystal sighed in embarrassment.

"He saw us," she admitted, "we didn't really have much time. We just ran to the nearest vent…I was able to push Xian and Jess there first with a little magic, but I slipped on my own ice which resulted in me getting caught and stuck in a jar."

She sighed once more, her shoulders slumping with embarrassment.

"Long story short Kaidan stole me from the shop, Jess got caught by Kaidan when she tried to save me, and Xian climbed into the bag trying to save us." She huffed, "Kaidan tried to eat me, draining a bit of my life force, Xian stopped it by stabbing him in the arm pretty hard."

"Kaiju was pretty pissed off, apparently, the shop owner, who we discovered he had shrunk, had given Kaidan a bad name and kept others from selling the guy food for him to live." Jess added, taking a bite out of the lettuce she had, "So he'd been hungry for quite a while; both from lack of proper food and from lack of souls ingested.

Somehow, Crystal manages to surprise the guy long enough for us to make a deal with him. He doesn't eat us, and we'll provide him with Tinies he can suck their souls from." The redhead finished.

"Well," Crystal said hesitantly, "not really."

Dean raised an eyebrow at the girls, "What do you mean? What happened?"

Crystal bit her lip uneasily before she finally spoke, caving in as Dean's green eyes continued to stare down at her.

"He saw that Xian was a moth fairy, which according to him, is a very delicate soul and is rumored to be mouthwateringly good." She looked a bit disgusted having to say that before continuing, "He didn't eat her though because she didn't have her wings. So he agreed as long as he got her when her wings came in."

"We protested, trying to find another way when Xian straight up agreed with him claiming as long as he didn't kill or hurt either Jess or me."

The raven haired girl placed her French fry on her lap dejectedly.

"Kaidan agreed, adding that so he knows that we wouldn't bail out on the deal, all of us had to live with him and if we wanted to leave, one of us had to stay behind."

Jess gave her cousin a sad look of concern.

"Since we couldn't change Xian's mind, we stayed with her." Jess said finally, "It was less than a day when Kaidan's hunger got the best of him. He snatched Crystal up and swallowed her whole."

Both brothers felt their stomachs churn at the thought of someone actually being eaten alive as they looked at the girl who was now playing with her food.

"Wait didn't you say that he shrunk someone before?" Sam asked, recalling how they mentioned that the shop keeper was shrunken.

"I managed to persuade Kaidan into letting him go." Crystal softly voiced, refusing to look at anyone, "Kaidan couldn't turn him back to normal so me and Jess took him to our community where there were a few people who were willing to let a former human into their home."

She smiled a bit, "Jess and I were just talking on how he was getting used to his new life pretty fast."

Dean couldn't help but clear his throat.

"So….he ate you?" he asked, destroying the brief distraction.

Crystal nodded her head, any traces of joy were gone.

"I still remember," she spoke even softer, placing the fry on her bag before hugging her knees close to her chest, "the wetness of his saliva, the tight confines of his throat while being swallowed. The whole time I just kept getting weaker and weaker."

Her eyes were slowly becoming glossy as she recalled the memory.

"I know I always wanted to die for what I did," her voice cracked, burying her face into her knees, her arms covering part of her head, "but actually knowing that I was going to die…I just didn't. I'm pathetic for saying it but never pulling through."

The car was filled with Crystal's soft sobs. No one saying anything as Jess got up from her spot and walked over to her cousin.

Neither brother said anything when she wrapped her arms around Crystal and pulled her into a hug, whispering words that not even Sam could completely hear.


	14. You Learn Something New

Once Crystal calmed down, Jess pulled away and silently watched as her cousin used her sleeve to wipe her nose.

"Sorry." She croaked to the two men in the car, "Downside of having a broken soul, you're a bit more emotional."

Dean blinked, recalling Sam telling him about how the demon has part of Crystal's soul.

"It's fine." Sam assured the girl, kneeling next to the two, giving her a comforting smile.

She simply smiled weakly back at him before closing her eyes and resting her head against her cousin's shoulder.

"…Jess managed to snap him out of his little primal state," she finally said, "and thus he coughed me up."

Both brothers watched the two girls as Jess tucked Crystal's head under her chin, holding the girl close for support.

"I don't really remember much after that." She confessed, allowing Jess to stroke her hair.

"It's 'cause you were weak and delusional from him almost draining you dry." Jess huffed, her eyes glowing softly in annoyance, "You were bedridden for almost two weeks. Kaidan had to take care of you whenever Xian and I weren't able to. You used to have decent conversations with him, thought he was Luke."

Her eyes dimmed as a smirk slipped onto her lips.

"I can still remember the look on his face when you cuddled with his finger when he tried to move you in your sleep."

Crystal groaned in embarrassment as Sam chuckled.

"You cuddled with a demon's finger?" he asked in disbelief.

"I didn't know what I was doing!" she tried defending herself, sitting upright as her cheeks held a blue tint to them.

Jess chuckled some more at her reaction.

"It's alright Cherie." She assured, "It was cute. Plus, Kaidan was shocked to see that happen."

"So," Jess continued, looking back at the brothers, "since I interrupted Kaiju from sucking Crystal's life force, part of her soul broke off from her and apparently attached itself to his essence.

"He experienced a lot of different emotions cause of that." Jess snickered in amusement, "And cause of that, thankfully he learned to be more sympathetic in some ways. Course he also learned to not only fall for Crystal, but since he had part of her soul, he learned that she was unintentionally his mate."

"So you're soulmates?" Sam asked Crystal curiously.

The young woman shrugged her shoulders.

"Somewhat," she said hesitantly, "I mean, I believe for our culture a soulmate isn't really common since we're usually married off to other covens to ensure the purity of magic. But I think a soulmate for us is for our significant other to have a soul as well."

She shrugged, "I remember reading a story written by a human of how a succubus married a human and ended up having half of his soul. I'm not really sure if that implies with his culture really."

As the raven-haired girl thought it over, she didn't notice Jess wiping away the tears from her face.

"I don't really recall of any Oni's getting married where they're mates are human." She admitted.


	15. A Redhead's Confession

+15 (A Redhead's Confession) +

The drive had been long for Dean. The hunter only stopping for food, gas, and bathroom. He didn't sleep, though Crystal didn't either.

From the corner of his eye, he had watched her look at the stars in awe and a bit of sadness. Since she sat on his shoulder, he could hear her speak softly to herself, though it seemed that she was talking to her old boyfriend, Luke.

She would make comments on the scenery, or how some places she said Luke would like. She even went as far as saying a few riddles that Dean surprisingly liked, only smirking slightly in amusement.

It was until they finally reached the motel was when she finally fell asleep, though it looked like she did it out of exhaustion.

The trio of tinies were in Dean's pocket when he went to check into the motel.

Sam watched as Jess cradled Crystal's head on her lap, stroking her hair in an almost motherly fashion.

"You really care about her." He said, more like a statement.

Jess looked up and smiled slightly at him before drifting her gaze back to her cousin's.

"We look out for each other." She told him, "We're all we have of our family….though even if we weren't we still were close as children. I'd how her how to have fun, be a kid, and she'd look out for me on the more dangerous adventures we'd have."

"So how did you feel when you were told that she was connected to a demon?" he asked.

Jess bit her lip as she looked down at Crystal's sleeping face.

"Terrified." She told him, "Angry that I allowed myself to let this happen….and a bit sad really."

Sam seemed intrigued at this.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because," she said softly, "it meant that she'd no longer need me….that she'd have a new protector…."

"Ever since our family was killed, I made it my job to look after her. To keep her safe….demons can be very protective of their mates. Kaidan spoils her when he can, making sure she is comfortable, is healthy, is happy….that used to be my job."

Jess sighed, "I felt that it was my purpose in life. Screw my duty as a summer witch. There is no reward for that. The gods don't exist in my mind because if they did, they wouldn't have let Crystal have to deal with those things her mother put her through. She wouldn't have had cruel parents or a terrifying sister."

The redhead scowled, her eyes glowing bright before they dimmed when Crystal shifted, curling closer to the warmer witch's body, nuzzling into her stomach.

"I'm happy that Crys finally found someone." She said finally, "I just didn't want to lose her to someone else in the process.

I know it's selfish of me but still."

"You know," she said softly, "in a selfish sorta way, I'm kinda glad we got stuck here. I missed our old lives; how we didn't depend on anyone but ourselves."

Jess took a deep breath before exhaling softly, "Though I do miss my own loved one."

At Sam's look she chuckled, "Yes I too have someone at home to love. Unlike Crys, Erik is my true soulmate."

"He lives in the town clinic," she boasted, her chest puffing in pride, "he basically is the tinies doctor. If you need help, he's the one you go to."

"As much as I like our life here," she said with a sheepish smile, "I have my own special someone waiting for me back home."


	16. Surprise

The next morning Dean headed towards the tent where the mysterious Loki had his sermons.

"I don't like this." Crystal said nervously, "Something feels off about this place."

"Yeah that's why we're here." Dean stated, "To find out what's wrong here."

Crystal hummed nervously as her eyes scanned the area.

"Just be careful." She said softly before slipping into the pocket with Sam and Jess.

Dean didn't say anything as he climbed out of the Impala, and towards the cult followers.

They were simply groupies for the man who claimed himself to be Loki, spreading his word, saying the Trickster god would help them gain what they wanted most as long as they were loyal to him.

The redhaired man stood tall, almost the same height as Dean himself, his blue eyes were almost as bright as Crystal's.

Almost right away 'Loki' could tell that Dean was up to something. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the hunter as his smile became threatening.

It looked like either one could throw a fist.

"This is ridiculous." Jess hissed as they listened in on the conversation going down in a spiral.

Apparently despite Dean's charm and decent acting, 'Loki' saw through each and every one of his acts, shooting each and every one of them down.

Jess glanced at her cousin, "Crys do it."

"Bu-"

"Just do it!" Jess hissed, "Who knows if this psycho will start throwin' punches."

"I don't think…" the raven-haired girl's voice trailed off when she saw the glare her cousin was giving her.

Crystal sighed before Sam watched her eyes darken to a deep blue before they rolled to the back of her head, making girl fall unconscious.

"Shit is she-" Sam started before behind hushed by Jess.

"Give us a moment." Jess told him, dragging Crys' head to rest on her lap.

She was right on the matter of how urking the acclaimed god was for the Winchester. If he didn't have his brother and the girls to worry about, he would have had the urge to take the ginger somewhere private simply to beat the smug grin off the man's face.

"You keep avoiding the question Mr….Tyler was it?" Loki pressed with an amused grin, "Why are you here? You're not part of the FBI. The police haven't a new officer for three months now. And there's no one in the press, besides that newscaster two counties down, who's willing to do ANOTHER segment on some man who's the Norse god of Mischief."

He took another step towards Dean, going into his personal space.

"Why are you wasting my precious time and tainting my lovely area of solitude?" he asked.

Dean clenched his jaw, just about done with this man.

"Even a Norse god would know when to keep his manners and when to hold his tongue My Lord." Said a soft voice from the side.

When they turned to look, Dean blinked when he looked to see a human-sized Crystal walking towards them with a soft frown on her face. Her clothes looked as if they were bought from a store; nothing handmade; though her attire was very similar to her Tiny outfit, standard dark blue long sleeved shirt with black skinny jeans tucked under knee high black leather boots. A simple choker was wrapped around her neck along with a golden chain hanging from her neck.

Loki took a step back when the Crystal look-alike stood next to Dean, barely reaching his chest as she looked up at the man.

"And who do I owe the pleasure of meeting my dear?" 'Loki' asked smoothly, placing a hand over his heart.

She gave the man a timid smile.

"Crystal." She introduced herself, "Pleasure to meet you My Lord."


	17. Conflict and Melting

Dean couldn't help but stare in shock at the human-sized girl before him as she smiled gently at the red-haired man in front of them.

"Forgive me for being rude miss Crystal but do you know this man?" 'Loki' asked her.

Crystal looked at Dean and smiled at him before looking back at the supposed god.

"Of course I do." She confirmed, "My cousin and I met him through his brother. Very smart man. His brother here is simply very protective. He went on ahead and said he was going to talk to you."

She said it so casually that Dean was a bit impressed. Technically she did tell the truth to the man.

Her and Jess did meet Dean through Sam and he did tell them he was going to talk to this acclaimed god. Crystal had a way to make it where she told the correct amount of truth for her curse not to hurt her.

'Loki' looked down at her, studying her as she smiled softly at him.

"How did you meet his brother my child?" he asked her.

"Motel." She answered sheepishly, "My cousin and I live there. A few states away."

The man raised an eyebrow at her.

"What brought you here?" he asked with a bit of a smirk.

She did not bat an eye as she answered back.

"You obviously." She said, "I, myself, worship the Greek gods so I can't help but be curious on the matter of a man who claims himself to be the Norse god of mischief. If you happen to be who you truly are, then why not the other gods?"

The redheaded man looked at her thoughtfully, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"Well my child," he said after a while, "have I proven myself to be truthful to who I say I am?"

Crystal looked back at him with a medative gaze, her eyes, which Dean noticed, were the shade of ice.

"That remains to be seen My Lord." She answered, "Until then my answer will be up in the air."

'Loki' smiled as he nodded his head in understanding, "Of Course my child. It would be wise to be wary of what is unknown."

"Unfortunately, you two just missed today's sermon." He said sorrowfully before reaching into his pocket, "Why don't you accept this. All my followers wear these."

What he pulled out was a necklace on a metal chain. The charm hanging, from a distance, looked to be a wolf.

Dean frowned, stepping up and speaking for the first time since Crystal arrived.

"We're not one of your followers." He stated, placing himself between Crystal and the supposed god, "Why give us it?"

'Loki' looked at the hunter with disdain, a slight sneer on his lips before his gaze softened when they turned to Crystal.

"Let us say that it will help you make the right choices." He said, holding out for the girl to take.

Hesitantly, Crystal reached out to accept the item, her fingertips barely grazing his when it happened. Both figures stiffened as their eyes widened, hers in fear while his in disbelief.

The raven-haired woman yanked her hand back, barely holding onto the necklace as she backed away from the man.

"Tyler," she said softly, "we should be going."

Gently, she grabbed his arm, Dean realizing her grip was ice cold, silently followed her, continuously glaring back at the redheaded man behind them.

The man was smiling at them with a curious gaze as he looked after them.

"Care to explain what the hell is going on?" Dean asked when they entered the car and away from the strange man.

Crystal had her eyes closed as she took deep breathes.

"Dean unless you want to have a ton of water suddenly fill this car," she breathed, "I suggest you find an isolated spot far away from this place."

"Do it!" Jess called from the pocket, "She can only hold that form for so long."

With the possibility of his Baby's interior being ruined, the elder Winchester pressed hard on the gas, driving as fast as he could.

"Well," Crystal said, her eyes clenched shut, "it looked like things were going a bit south with your conversation with Loki, so Jess said that I should help-"

"I mean by how the hell are you human sized?!" He snapped as he managed to pull off to the edge of the forest.

The moment the car stopped, Crystal practically threw herself out with Dean barely jumping out in time to see her whole-body melt, water splashing down onto the dirt she stood.


	18. Explanations(Sorta)

Dean stared in disbelief and horror at the puddle that once was Crystal.

"Oh thank gods." Jess breathed before the elder hunter felt the people in his pocket began to squirm.

Breaking out of his trance, he quickly looked into his pocket, using two fingers to prop the pocket open.

What he saw made his eyes widen and his jaw drop when he saw Crystal completely fine; not melted at all.

"Answers now." He demanded as he saw Jess readjust the passed-out girl in her arms.

The red haired girl glared up at him, her eyes glowing brightly before they dimmed when Crystal nuzzled close to her cousin.

Jess sighed as her shoulders slumped.

"It's something she can do with a large body of water and with enough concentration." She explained, "Course it also consumes a lot of energy the longer she stays like that, hence the reason why she's asleep."

Dean sighed, lifting his eyes to see something shining near the puddle of water. Curiously, he walked over to the small body of water to see the necklace that the fake god gave Crystal.

Pocketing the jewelry, Dean went back to the Impala before driving back to the motel.

The whole car trip back, Sam watched as Jess worriedly kept glancing at her cousin who remained asleep the whole time.

"She should have woken up by now." She explained when she caught Sam staring, "Granted she's only ever done that spell maybe twice in our lives, this time excluded, but it's usually taken her at least an hour until she wakes up."

"I didn't see much water in the area we were in." Dean voiced, hearing Jess's concern, "Maybe she took a bunch of energy of hers to gather a lot of dew?"

While he may have been joking, Jess hummed as she thought about the possibility.

"It does seem like something she would do if she were pressed for time." She murmured, Sam being the only one to hear her.

"Will she be alright though?" he asked, glancing at the slumbering woman before them.

Jess nodded her head as she stroked her cousin's hair back.

"If she's still asleep by the time we get back into the hotel we might need to give her some water." She replied, ignoring the look the younger Winchester was giving her.

During the drive it was silent as everyone seemed to have things on their minds. Dean wondering what he had witnessed along with what the look 'Loki' had when he touched Crystal, to Jess' silent fretting over her still sleeping cousin, and Sam's thoughts on the information Jess provided on her cousin to if they even learned anything from their brief encounter with the supposed deity.

As they finally reached the motel, unfortunately for Jess, Crystal was still sleeping, and when Dean reached in to scoop his passengers out from his pocket, even he was confused by the still slumbering girl.

It was Sam who held her, much to Jess' annoyance, wanting to be the only one for her cousin to depend on in this world, even if it was something as simple as carrying her. While he held her, he noticed how cold Crystal really was, she felt chilled to the bone. As if she decided to stay outside in the rain and the chill was fixed to her skin.

"You said she needs water?" Sam asked, carefully stepping off his brother's hand when he lowered them to the table.

Dean raised a brow at that which Jess ignored as her own furrowed at her cousin.

"The colder the better." She replied before looking at Sam, "She….needs to be submerged."

"She won't drown! It's just…I don't know winter magic isn't my specialty. Something how the water is sorta like a way to jolt her? It would be easier and faster if we had snow but…." Jess was quick to explain when she saw the looks the two brothers had, "Look Crys must have seen or felt something with that guy or else she wouldn't have taken this long to wake up."

She looked as lost as they were on the explanation.

"The elders just told us it's best not to question it." She sighed, "I don't like it either, but I've seen it work."

Sam and Dean shared a look, both of them not comfortable with possibly drowning a girl in her sleep, despite Jess' assurances.

But they were in need of answers.

With a huff, Dean trudged over the tiny kitchen where there were Styrofoam cups for the coffee machine.

Sam looked uneasy as his brother placed the cup in front of the two, the cup itself was as tall as Jess, also allowing the younger Winchester to see his brother filled it only a little past halfway. Not liking this idea at all.

"Just put her in." Jess instructed gently, looking up at Sam who still held Crystal.

Sam took a deep breath as he lifted the slumbering woman and lowered her into the water, not caring how his sleeves got wet.

The water only raised a little bit as Crystal sunk, being completely submerged in the water.

Waiting for a response; either for a positive or negative one, the Winchesters waited with baited breath to help her the moment she appeared to need it.


End file.
